Stuck
by The Only Person Who Luvz Akito
Summary: Blackarachnia and Optimus can no longer resist their feelings for each other, but there are many obstacles they must overcome before anything can happen, including a wicked alternate personality. DISCONTINUED BAWWW
1. I'd Do Anything

Disclaimer: I don't own any Transformers series.

Well, I've decided to start a new story. I've been recently obsessing over the Transformers lately, and the new TF: Animated cartoon has really grown on me. Now, I am a HUGE OptimusXElita fan, and I noticed how much humor potential there was with the whole Optimus and Blackarachnia thing. So, after ranting about the couple with a good friend of mine, we came up with a story, and the rest is as you see here.

The title comes from the song Stuck by Stacie Orrico, as I find it to be an appropriate theme song for this story. This sorta takes place outside of where the show left off. Megatron isn't floating in space, Starscream has his body back, and the Decepticons now have a base at the bottom of the river near Detroit (A reference to the G1 series, obviously.). I just thought it would make this so much simpler. I also work with the theory that Elita and Blackarachnia are two separate personalities, because that's always fun.

Now, this is mainly meant to be funny as well as cute, and it's my first ever TF fic, so there may be some slight problems. I'm going to use pretty much every part of the TF: A fandon I like. Please no flames. If you don't have a sense of humor, don't read this.

--

The task had started out simple enough. A fragment of the All Spark had been found within Detroit, all the Autobots had to do was find it, and bring it back to base, no problem. Even better, there weren't any spotted Decepticons in the area. It was simple scrap.

But Primus knows the Decepticons were already planning to slag it up.

"Starscream and Blackarachnia, I want you two to find that fragment and bring it here before the Autobots can reach it." Megatron commanded.

Starscream nodded. "We won't fail you, Lord Megatron." he said with his usual smirk.

Blackarachnia rolled her optics. She _despised_ working with him. He was a cowardly, self-centered, lying kiss-aft, as well as incompetent. _"And yet he's somehow a higher rank than I am! That makes SO much sense!" _

As of late, she had been questioning her decision to join the Decepticons. It had been a way of getting back at the Autobots, because she thought that they couldn't be trusted. _"And so I go to the Decepticons to find more trustworthy bots!? For Primus sake, their name is the _Decep_ticons!"_ And the Autobots at least didn't have any nut jobs on their side.

"Get moving, half-breed." Starscream demanded. "We don't have all day."

"All right, keep your chest plate on." Blackarachnia growled, moving towards the door out. "Tailpipe."

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

--

"It's not far from here, Optimus." said Sari from inside of Bumblebee. Her key was leading her to a pair of relatively short skyscrapers. As they got nearer, Bumblebee suddenly slammed the brakes, nearly choking Sari with the seatbelt. "Hey, what was that for!?"

The car began to shake slightly. "Look up there." He turned to a space between the two buildings, which had a large, intricate pattern of fine purple web crossing through it.

Optimus felt his spark chamber skip a pulse. There was only one person who could make something like this...

...And she and a certain fighter jet were hiding inside one of the skyscrapers.

"Okay, you stay here and search for the fragment." Starscream ordered. "I'll take care of them."

"What!? Why should I have to find it?" Blackarachnia shouted. "Let me fight them, I'll take them out easily!"

"Do I need to remind you of our rank, half-breed?" he asked, taking a step closer.

She sighed angrily. "Fine, I'll stay."

Starscream smiled. "That's a good obedient fembot." He transformed and began heading towards the Autobots.

Blackarachnia waited until he was gone. "Do I need to remind you of our rank, half-breed?" She repeated in a ridiculously high-pitched voice. "I have a slagging name, you know!" she shouted. She looked out the window, watching the fight. "Look at him; he's getting his aft handed to him. Pathetic." She noticed a cable wound around his arm, and followed to its source.

She sighed as she stared at the face of Optimus Prime. "Wow...he's just as handsome as I remember." She froze.

"_Be quiet, this isn't a time to be drooling over an Autobot. You have a job to do." _Blackarachnia whispered in her mind.

Elita rolled her optics. "Please, why would I listen to Screamer?" She continued to stare. "And besides...look at him. I mean...frag!"

"_Stop that! Have you forgotten what he did to you? You are the way you are because of him."_

"Well..." She frowned. "It's not like he meant for that to happen..."

"_Why trust him? He's an Autobot, he is your enemy."_

"He wasn't before!" Elita shouted, covering her head.

"_He'll only betray you again."_

"But I miss him so much..."

"_You're a Decepticon now."_

Elita paused, still watching Optimus. "You know what? Slag Starscream, slag the Decepticons, and slag you." She prepared to shoot her web. "I'm going to see him again."

Blackarachnia sighed. "Very well then, I suppose I'll have a little fun with him."

--

"Sari! Do you have any idea where the piece is?" Ratchet shouted, slightly preoccupied with holding Starscream with his magnets.

"It's in that building!" She pointed to the building on the right.

"You and Bumblebee should go in and find it." Optimus ordered. "We'll keep him busy."

As the two began going through the doors, Bumblebee asked. "But what about the web? Doesn't it mean that that scary spider fem is nearby?"

"You mean Blackarachnia?" Sari corrected.

"Yeah, her." said the yellow car. "Where is she-" He suddenly noticed something long, thin, and purple travel through the air. "...Oh, slag."

Before anyone could stop it, the web wrapped around Optimus, and pulled him into the building, while breaking a few of the windows.

Starscream watched the whole thing. "What is that crazy fem doing!?"

--

And thus begins the first chapter. I hope everyone was in-character. Please review!


	2. Poison

Heya folks, TOPWLA here with chapter 2! And here to help me with the disclaimer is the star of this story, Blackarachnia!

BA: This little female organic could never even hope to own me or any other Cybertronion. Thank Primus too, look at what she's doing just writing for us!

Me: Uh...okay, whatever. Enjoy!

* * *

"Oh, SCRAP!" Bumblebee shouted, running franticly to the other Autobots. "She got Prime!"

"Calm down, Bumblebee." said Prowl. "Did you see where she took him?"

"Yeah, up into that building!" Sari replied, pointing in the direction she saw him.

"I'll go with Bumblebee to find him, you and Bulkhead should stay here and keep an eye on Starscream." said Ratchet, already heading for the building with Bumblebee and Sari close behind.

"Don't worry, that shouldn't be too hard." Bulkhead stated while pinning the Seeker down as Prowl pulled out a pair of stasis cuffs.

* * *

Optimus struggled in the web that he was stuck too. "Alright Blackarachnia, what is it that you want from me?"

She smirked. "What I want? That's simple." She sat in front of him.

"Is this part of another plot to get Sari's key?"

"No, I'm not worrying about that today." she answered, shrugging

"Then why is it you're holding me hostage?" Optimus asked, slightly confused about the situation.

A wicked smile spread across Blackarachnia's face. "My hostage...I really like the sound of that." She took a step closer and put a hand on his broad chest.

Optimus blinked as his coolant systems activated, understanding the reason she brought him here.

"Come on Optimus," she began, putting her chest against his. "You can't deny the fact that you've missed me."

He narrowed his optics. "I miss Elita, not you."

"Is that so?" She licked her lips seductively. "You know how long it's been since you've even seen a fembot." She began leaning even closer to him.

"I'm not concerned with that sort of-" He was cut short by the feeling of Blackarachnia's wet glossa sliding up his neck, which caused him to briefly shudder.

She smirked, whispering, "I don't wanna break these chains." Having gotten the reaction she had hoped for, she stood in front of him. "And I'm not even sure if you've seen a fembot in her protoform."

Optimus's optics grew, his coolant systems whirring as he noticed part of her armor began to slide out of place...

Blackarachnia suddenly screamed as her body began to pulsate with electricity, her armor shifting back into position. She looked behind her, seeing Bumblebee aiming his electric blasters at her and Ratchet with his magnetic prongs.

"Alright, you evil little she-spider, step away from the Autobot!" Sari demanded from Bumblebee's shoulder.

She simply hissed at him and broke through the window to escape. Convinced that she was gone for now, Bumblebee approached Optimus. "No need to thank us, Bossbot, we-um...what's with the look?" Optimus was giving him a glare that could've earned him a pair of red eyes. "Why are you so mad? We saved you, didn't we?" Bumblebee asked while backing away.

Ratchet suddenly began to laugh. "I think we just interrupted a special moment between those two." Optimus looked down, slightly embarrassed.

Sari giggled. "Wow, I didn't know that robots could blush." she said, noticing the red glow on his face.

Optimus sighed as Ratchet pulled him from the web. "Let's just take care of Starscream and go."

* * *

Blackarachnia approached Starscream, the unconscious bodies of Prowl and Bulkhead lying nearby. She only used enough of her venom to put them into stasis, nothing more.

She went behind his back, preparing to undo the stasis cuffs. "Hmph, I told ya I should've fought them instead of you."

Starscream growled. "They all attacked me at once! And besides, that doesn't matter right now. I wanna know what you were doing with their leader."

Blackarachnia removed the stasis cuffs. "It's none of your concern! Come on, we gotta get outta here." She took a few steps forward before changing into her spider form, and one thing Starscream noticed as he watched her was the way her spider-like aft seemed to sway a little as she walked.

* * *

Well, I suppose that was a kinda short chapter, but that was really all that I could think of for this chapter. I'm hoping Screamer wasn't too OOC at the end, he just strikes me as someone who could be a pervert. I hope you enjoyed it. Don't forget to leave a review on your way out.


	3. Wicked Game

Starscream: Okay.......now explain this to me one more time....why the pit did you tie me up?

TOPWLA: Becaaauuuuse, I needed you to read the disclaimer!

SS: What!? That's it!? You didn't need to tie me up for that!!

TOPWLA: Sure I did! Bondage is hot!

SS: -glares and mumbles- TOPWLA, although she CLEARLY wishes otherwise, does NOT own me or any other Cybertronion.

TOPWLA: That's a good Screamer. Anywho, sorry this chappy took so damn long, been pretty busy lately. Hee, my Halloween rocked. I trick-or-treated in a homemade Optimus costume. Ah, such fun......

Also, I'm not entirely sure if the female clone's name is really Laserwave, that's just what I've heard.

* * *

The Autobots soon arrived back at their base, no Starscream, but at least they got the fragment, though it was much smaller than they had hoped.

Sari could hold the piece between two fingers. "I'll put it in my jar with the others." She fetched a tiny glass bottle in which two other tiny All Spark shards were in. She opened the small cap opening it, and placed the new shard inside.

"Alright, Optimus," Bumblebee had been pestering the poor Prime ever since they found him. "Can you at least tell me this: If the evil spider-femme wasn't trying to torture you like most capturers do, what _was _she doing?" He kept on standing in front of Optimus as he tried to avoid him.

Ratchet grabbed Bumblebee's arm. "Come on, give it a rest. We told you, you wouldn't understand, you're too young." Prowl and Bulkhead exchanged smirks.

"What?! I'm not too young! Come oooonn, you can tell me!" Bumblebee whined, tugging on Ratchet's arm.

He pulled his arm away. "Just can it and move on, the point is we saved him!" He noticed Optimus's glare again, seeing as how that was a total lie.

* * *

"What...the...SLAG IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" Elita shouted inside her room in the Decepticon base.

"_What?"_ asked Blackarachnia in an innocent tone. _"I didn't do anything wrong." _

"Didn't do anything wrong? You tied the mech up and nearly RAPED him!!" Elita screamed, trying to hide the red glow on her cheeks.

"_Please, don't even bother denying how much you were enjoying it." _Blackarachnia smiled.

Elita's optic twitched, though her cheeks glowed brighter.

"_Still, I just don't see what's so great about him." _Blackarachnia shrugged. _"He's seems too much of a goody-goody for me." _Elita sighed angrily. _"There are some pretty hot mechs at this base, like....."_ She licked her lips. _"Your leader for instance."_

"WHAT?!"

"_You're right, a gun that big, we wouldn't be able to walk for a week." _Elita rolled her optics as she said we. _"Orrrr....." _She moaned. _"That hot_ _piece of metal aft Seeker mech...."_

Elita gagged. "Ugh, SLAG NO! No way in the pit would I even _consider_ that lowlife, scrap-headed, tailpipe-"

"_Alright, alright, I get it. Primus....."_

"Hey!" Elita turned around, seeing Lugnut outside of her doorway. "What the slag are you screaming about, femmebot?"

"MIND YOUR OWN FRAGGING BUSINESS!!!" She slammed her door shut.

Lugnut stood back, surprised at her extreme reaction. "Primus, what's her problem....." He mumbled as he walked away.

The female Seeker known as Laserwave had been passing by that hallway to get to her room, trying her best to block out the noise. She was going around the corner when she collided with another Decepticon's metal chest, which caused her to fall on her aft.

She narrowed her optics when she saw who she bumped into. "Hey, watch where you're going, Starscream!" she hissed.

"Me?" he replied, crossing his arms. "You were the one not paying attention to where you were going, glitch!"

"Tailpipe!"

Both of them continued, growling and glaring at each other. Once she made it to her room, she locked the door behind her and collapsed onto her small berth, sighing sadly.

"_Another one of our nothing fights....Primus, why can't I control my temper?" _She frowned as she sat up. "Because he can't."

She perked at the sound of a soft knock on her door. "Go.....away...." she mumbled.

"Oh....I-I'm sorry....I'll come back later..."

Laserwave sighed again. "No, wait....Skywarp, you can come in." She reached out, disabled the lock, and opened the door, seeing her black and purple cowardly counterpart.

Out of all the other clones, Skywarp was the only one she enjoyed talking to. As long as she didn't do anything to frighten him, he was easy to get along with.

"So...S-Sis....I couldn't help but overhear you and our creator.....fighting again." He quietly said, glancing around awkwardly and sitting on the edge of the berth. That was another reason Laserwave liked Skywarp. He thought of her as his older sister (In a way, they were sort of like siblings.) and he treated her as such.

She sighed again, leaning back. "So ya did....not like those happen very rarely. And could you please not call him creator?"

Skywarp tilted his head. "But why? That's what he is, isn't he? He did build us...."

"Because I don't wanna think of him like that!!" Laserwave screamed as she faced him.

Skywarp would've jumped to the other side of the room if he could. He did seem to shrink back, clearly shaking. "I...I'm sorry, L-Laserwave....I won't call him creator..."

Laserwave sighed, hanging her head. "No...I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled at you...it's just.....I always hate being reminded of Starscream's relation to us...."

"Why's that?" Skywarp asked, relaxing a little.

Laserwave didn't respond, a slight glow appearing on her face.

"Do you....like him?"

Still no response.

Skywarp smiled a little. "Your silence says it all...." He blinked. "But why does the fact that he's our creator upset you?"

Laserwave covered her face with her hands. "Because, it's so wrong. To have feelings for your creator; he's the Cybertronion equivalent of an organic father!"

Skywarp thought for a moment, and then shrugged. "That didn't seem to bother him. I recall that the first thing he did when he met you was flirt with you."

Laserwave put her hands down. "Yes......and that's part of why I like him....He's the only mech that's given me that kind of attention...." She paused, frowning. "But I don't think he feels the same way anymore. Not after how angry I acted towards him. He's lost interest in me." She slumped back onto the berth. "What a wicked thing to play.....to make me feel this way...."

* * *

And thus ends another....short chapter. I'm sorry to disappoint you guys. Out of all the clones, Skywarp is my favorite, just because he's an adorable scaredy-bot, it makes me think of a little kid. I've also always liked the idea of him and the female clone having a brother-sister relationship. I hope no one was OOC in this chapter.


	4. Eyes On Her

Optimus: The organic writer The Only Person Who Luvz Akito doesn't own me, any of the Autobots or the Decepticons.

Well everybody, it's BACK! After watching season 3 and getting my ideas together, I'm back to work on this story. Now there are going to be some ideas from the third season that I want to use, like the teenage robot sari. I know this doesn't exactly make sense, seeing as how I've used her so far.....but I don't think I did anything that would make it too strange.

So I hope you all enjoy the return of Stuck!

* * *

After a few grueling rounds of Soul Blade, Sari stood up cheering. "And once again, victory is mine!"

Bumblebee groaned, throwing down the controller. "Scrap! How are you even able to beat me in a game THIS old!?"

Sari giggled, blowing on her fingers with a smug look. "Guess it's just talent. I've been playing the sequels of this game for years."

"Yes yes, and I've had to listen to you play them all!" complained Prowl, sitting on the couch next to them. "Isn't it time you two took a break from kicking the ever-loving scrap out of each other?"

"You're right, I think poor Bee's been beaten enough for one day already." Sari stood up, stretching. "Besides, I should get back home to Dad. He's still just as overprotective as ever, and will start worrying if I stay here much later." She exchanged a wave goodbye with the Autobots before leaving their base.

Once sure that she was gone, Bumblebee tapped Prowl's arm. "Say Prowl....can I ask you something?"

"Hm?"

"Well, uh, it's....sort of embarrassing...."He looked downward, putting his hand behind his neck. "It's about Sari...."

"Oh? What about her?" Prowl turned to face Bumblebee.

He sighed, sliding his hand down his other arm awkwardly. "She's certainly....changed, huh?"

Prowl nodded. "Yes, ever since she 'upgraded' herself. It's hard to believe that she's the same little girl who gave us our new home."

"Y-yeah.....she looks so much older, right?"

"That's right. The upgrade made her appear to age into a human teenager."

"Now she's taller....and....c-curvier....and it's...kinda cool seeing her with robotic parts, huh?"

Prowl blinked, raising one optic. "Just what are you getting at, Bumblebee?"

He gulped as he started to twiddle his thumbs. "Well, I-uh....think I'm starting to....like Sari...."

"But you've always li-oh...." A small smirk played on Prowls face. "I see. So the young naïve Bumblebee's getting a crush on Sari now that she looks like a nice fembot."

His optics shifted as a small red glow appeared on his faceplate. "Oh can it..." he muttered. "I just....need your help. What should I do?"

Prowl chuckled. "I can't really say, not much of an expert on these things either. I'd say you're better off asking Ratchet."

Bumblebee grimaced, shaking his head. "Eugh, please, what would an old 'Bot like him know about that?"

"Well...he does have Arcee, you know." Prowl paused, then smirked. "But I wouldn't ask him right now. I'm pretty sure he's in his quarters with her at the moment."

Bumblebee shuddered. "No! Must...erase...image...of...old bots...interfacing!!" Prowl laughed as the young mech sped away to hopelessly try to cleanse the thought branded into his processor.

* * *

"Blackarachnia, there's something I've been meaning to talk to you about for some time."

The spider femme sighed, crossing her arms. This wasn't the first time Megatron had spoken with her privately. At least this time, he didn't seem too angry.

He stood up, approaching her. "Ever since we found you on that organic planet, you've mostly kept to yourself, and often disappeared for long periods of time. I know that you have your own personal goals you wish to attain, but you're still a Decepticon. And as a Decepticon, you have a duty to serve."

Blackarachnia simply nodded. After what she had learned from other members, sometimes it was better to just let him do all the talking. Besides, what she really wanted to say would only upset him more. She didn't often stick around the others long, because quite frankly, she hated them all, and it wasn't hard to see they hated her too. The entire fragging base was practically dripping with hate.

In her processor, Elita sighed sadly. _"That's not what it was like with the Autobots..."_

"_Quiet," _Blackarachnia hissed. _"We both know kindness is just a cruel joke we can never have."_

"_But it felt real...especially from-"_

"_The one who ended up leaving you to die?"_

Elita couldn't argue anymore, she was right. She let herself fade away.

"In order to prove yourself as a worthy member, I'm sending you on an espionage mission. Find out what you can about the Autobots' little friend Sari. She's no longer the weak organic we encountered before. I want you to see if you can discover what caused this change in her."

Clenching her servos, Blackarachnia bowed. "As you wish, sir." She was then dismissed. As if having to sneak around learning about the little brat she so despised wasn't enough, she was greeted with the one creature she despised more.

"Well well well, how much trouble did the little spider get into this time?"

She growled at the jet mech blocking her way to her room. "I have work to do. Get out of my sight."

"My, aren't we more feisty than usual." Starscream replied, raising an optic. "Peeved by Megatron's punishment?"

"It's not punishment, just a mission. An espionage mission." She tried to walk around him, but he simply stepped to the side to block her again.

"Well do be careful. It'd be a shame if you got caught and someone had to rescue you." Her entire body froze at what he did next. He reached down two fingers to tilt her chin upwards towards him. Soon after getting over the initial shock, she quickly bit him and ran off.

"_What.....the....SLAG....was that about!?" _Elita screamed in her head, trying so hard to remove the image of him smirking down at her, though not in his usual way, and the feeling of that lowlife even touching her. Her efforts, however, were being thwarted.

"_Oh dear, how do you like that? Seems another poor mech has fallen for me. Only this time, it's someone a little more worthy."_

"_What are you talking about?! HIM?! No no no, PLEASE don't tell me you're doing the same thing!"_

"_What? I can't help it." _Blackarachnia thought in an innocent tone. _"Oh, I sure hope he didn't notice my tiny blush."_

Elita shivered. _"Yeah, me too."_

* * *

Well there you go! I really hope this satisfies all of my fans! Thank you so much for being patient with me! Now I know that this wasn't very eventful for a chapter, but I wanted to sort of set up couples and what's to come later on. I've never been quick with writing, and it's only worse that I have another one I'm working on at the same time. I just hope you guys can stick around for the next chapter!


	5. They Call Him Doctor Love

Okay, everybody…I know I haven't updated in an unacceptably long time, but hear me out….

Ever since December, I've been going to rehearsals for my high school's musical. We've had them nearly every day of the school week, and they last until at least 5. Not long ago we were approaching opening night, which meant we had to stay after school even longer.

Now as you can imagine, this ate up A LOT of my free time, so I wasn't really able to write much. But now I realize just how long it's been, so I wanted to explain to you all what's been taking me so long. Now, I didn't wanna just tease you all with another boring announcement like this, so I quickly whipped up a little side story from the last chapter to try to make up for my absence. This was something I had in mind from the beginning, but I wasn't really sure where to fit it into the main story, so I say now is a good time to write it.

"And here I was hopping your pretty little head was finally back to normal."

Ratchet closely examined through his magnifying eye all of the wires and chips before him. His patient sat as still as she could with several parts of her head opened up and branching out to give him a good look at Arcee's processor.

"I thought so too, Ratchet…" she said softly. "But I can't shake the feeling that there's still one thing I'm forgetting." She lowered her eyes when she heard his exasperated sigh. "I don't want to bother you anymore. I'm sure it's nothing important."

"No, no, it's not a problem. You never know how important this could be." He poked around her CPU some more. "I'm sure I'll jog the memory out sooner or later."

The pink fembot began to grow uncomfortable as the room went back to its previous silence. "Ratchet…why do you work so hard to make sure I'm okay?"

He paused in his work for only a second, looking up before continuing. "You're a part of our team now. It's my job to take care of everyone."

Arcee shook her head, which made her painfully remember that tools were close to the inside of her processor. Ratchet pulled them back. "Hey, careful!! I coulda accidentally knocked out something important."

"Sorry…" she said in a voice quiet and sad enough to be a whimper. "I really don't want to make this any harder for you."

Ratchet's expression briefly faltered from hearing her sound like that. "It's fine, really." He replied, scratching his head. "As long as nothing was damaged."

As he got back to his work, Arcee spoke up again. "But it's not the same way you treat the others. You worry about so much more about me, I can tell."

Ratchet sighed, not stopping. "And what of it?"

"I just…want to know why. You've known the others for much longer than you've known me, right?"

Ratchet sighed. Even after she returned to normal, not all of her memories came back to her. She had completely forgotten about the day her memory was erased, and he didn't think it was necessary to remind her of something as terrifying as her experience in the war. He remained silent, more concerned about fixing her. She suddenly let out a soft, pained hiss as something in her head sparked. He gasped, putting his tools down. "Oh Primus, what was that? Are you okay? Do you still remember everything?!"

She smiled. "Don't worry, I'm alright." She blinked. "Oh, actually…I feel a little kink in my back." She looked up at him with bigger-than-they-usually-looked optics. "You think you can help me?"

Ratchet was caught slightly off guard by the higher-pitched voice she used. "Eh, sure. Just lay down on the table there."

"Oh, I don't think that's necessary." She gave a very slight smirk as she started to stand up. She knelt at the side of his legs and bent forward over them. She tried her hardest to hold in a giggle as she could feel him moving uncomfortably. "Please?" she asked sweetly.

Ratchet gulped quietly as he reached for his tools. Very unfortunately for him, that's when whatever commotion was going on in the other room decided to come to this room. Even more unfortunately for him was that the one who opened the door was Bumblebee.

"Whoah whoah whoah WHOAH!! Just WHAT is going on here!" He shouted very loudly, backing away. Behind him, he could see Bulkhead trying to cover Sari's eyes.

"Wait, fraggit, it's not what you think!" Ratchet shouted back, holding up his hand in defense as Arcee sneakily slid off of him to take the heat on his own.

She now remembered the last bit of information that she had lost so long ago. It certainly wasn't important, but it felt much better now that she had it back. Now she could have much more fun with the Medibot, because now she remembered all she had learned about flirting when she was younger.

Finally, it's finished! Sorry again for the wait. Just for a note, it's been a while since I've written anything, especially a Transformers story, so apologies if things just sound…off. It's also been a LONG time since I saw TFA, and I hardly even remember anything about what happened to Arcee in season three, so sorry again if things aren't totally accurate. I'll try as hard as I can to get the next real chapter out soon.


End file.
